The field of invention is roofing, and more specifically a hip roof wherein prefabricated metal panels for indexing with the rafters of a hip roof and a method of making the panels are provided.
An outdoor gazebo is a pleasant place to spend a day. Many people place chairs, tables and other furnishings in a gazebo, allowing it to function as an outdoor living room where people can relax in the shade while enjoying the breezes and sunshine of a nice day outdoors. Other people build gazebos around hot tubs or spas, providing shade and privacy, and preventing falling leaves and other debris from falling into the spa. Yet the pleasant enjoyment of a gazebo can with time be impaired by leakage through and deterioration of the roof. Further, an unattractive gazebo can be a source of scorn and ridicule by neighbors and passersby, rather than a source of pride and enjoyment.
Gazebos and similar outbuildings are often built as do-it-yourself projects by homeowners, many of whom have no experience or minimal experience with tools. An easily-assembled gazebo kit thus increases the success rate of the casual do-it-yourselfer, and results in greater satisfaction with the finished product. Such a kit also enables the skilled contractor to save time and materials, allowing for more economical construction in a shorter time. However, present gazebo kits and plans do not provide for simple, easily-assembled, and durable roof structures.
A metal roof is desirable because it is durable, accepts paint and coloration, resists warping, and is immune to the deleterious effects of the sun's ultraviolet rays. Some presently-known metal roof kits and plans call for or furnish a plurality of sheet metal squares similar to shingles for roof construction. Such squares are typically twelve inches on a side. While a metal roof constructed from a large number of sheet metal squares has many of the advantages of a metal roof, the assembly process is difficult and labor-intensive. It can be dangerous for an inexperienced do-it-yourselfer to stand on a ladder for a long time to attach these sheet metal squares to a roof structure. Further, a significant number of wood rafters are required to allow for attachment of the sheet metal squares. Constructing those rafters is difficult and complex, and adds to the cost of the project. Further, due to the large number of sheet metal squares required to create the finished roof, the potential for leakage and for incorrect and unattractive assembly is substantial. In addition, sheet metal squares presently used are susceptible to scratches and scuffs during transport and installation. While it is known to attempt to protect such squares against long-term damage by applying a permanent powder coating to them, that powder coating does not protect against transport and installation damage. Further, the powder coating may not be aesthetically pleasing to all people, and is permanently affixed to the metal.
Other presently-known kits and plans call for or furnish wood shingles or slats. While such wood shingles and slats may be attractive, substantial work is required to attach a number of shingles or slats to the roof of even a small structure. Such work is difficult, tedious, and easy to perform incorrectly, resulting in frustrating rework or an imperfect and unattractive finished product. As with metal squares, a large number of wooden rafters are typically required on which to hang such shingles or slats, or a solid underroof of, for example, plywood sheets, is utilized, both of which increase the cost of the project and the complexity of its construction. Further, wood shingles and slats, and other forms of wooden roof assemblies, are susceptible to fire, dry rot, termite infestation, warping, and other forms of deterioration common to wood left outdoors for long periods of time.
Some other presently-known kits and plans call for or furnish unitary vacuum-molded plastic roof pieces. However, plastic roofs may be less durable than metal roofs, and cannot be easily painted. Further, they may be more susceptible to warping due to thermal effects than metal roofs.